jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty/Psycho
Beauty/Psycho (ビューティー/サイコー "Byūti/Saikō") is the Stand of Dylan Stump, featured in "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Mask King Avenged". Appearance Beauty/Psycho is a muscular humanoid Stand with a helmet around its head containing a visor that closes when one face faces the back. Their shoulders, arms, chests, and legs all have armor with black muscular "skin" beneath. They have robotic, double jointed fingers and forearms. They don't have a waist, and instead have a large ball joint where their torso pivots to switch bodies. From the ball joint down, the armor and ball are white. The armor on Psycho's front is red and the front of Beauty is blue, with an even split in color running along the sides of their shared body. Both bodies have white faces, but Psycho has red irises and a blue star surrounding each of its eyes. Beauty has blue irises and two vertical red stripes running the length of its face, across its eyes. Personality Beauty/Psycho is technically two Stands in one body, and as such has two different personalities. However, both are similar in that they are mostly sentient. Thus Dylan refers to them as "he" individually and "they" as a duo. Psycho is very excited and loud at all times when "out", and is characterized by his stand cry, "DANSU DANSU DANSU!!", used while attack-rushing. Outside of battle he often laughs or giggles maniacally. Beauty never talks and almost always has its arms folded. It communicates almost entirely through expressions and gestures. In Dylan's serious mood, Beauty is quick to hint at a solution and assist Dylan and Quinn with their investigations. When Beauty emerges when Dylan is in a happy mood, Dylan becomes alert and almost serious, believing there may be something wrong. Abilities Beauty/Psycho is very unique Stand in that it can pivot on its ball-joint and switch "bodies", and both have their own abilities. PSYCHO Explosion Manipulation Psycho can set off explosions of any size (from a spark to light a candle to a blast large enough to throw a car) by pointing with finger guns at an area within approximately 50 meters of him. His signature attack, "Fourth of July", involves him volleying the enemy around the fighting space and finishing with a series of "finale" explosions mid-air. BEAUTY No Flinching Any singular attack or attack-rush launched on Beauty will not make him flinch or recoil. However, Dylan still receives this damage and may still collapse if he is sufficiently damaged. For instance, if a fire attack was launched on Beauty, he would be unaffected, while Dylan would be set aflame and take damage. Beauty also will not be interrupted when throwing a punch if an enemy strikes him. Therefore, he can take a few hits and then ready and launch an attack of his own, regardless of the angle at which the attack is launched. Once he readies a punch, however, Beauty doesn't usually change direction. Beauty's signature technique, "Irresistible", allows him to launch a volley of attacks without interruption, instead of only being able to punch normally. Off-Sense Beauty has the ability to sense minute physical irregularities in locations, images, and other mediums. This includes objects that are out of place, people that are acting abnormally, and even quirks and ticks in people's natural mannerisms. For example, being able to see an eyelid twitch when someone lies. This is often used to assist Dylan and Quentin in investigations and in finding an enemies weak point. Gallery | Trivia * Psycho's battle cry "DANSU DANSU DANSU!!" is in reference to Fall Out Boy's song "Dance, Dance", from the album "From Under the Cork Tree". * Both special moves are named after songs from the album "American Beauty/American Psycho" from which Beauty/Psycho derives its name. Category:Stands Category:Close Stands Category:MKA Stands